dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Achu
Achu is the leader of the TumTum Tribe from the Amazon. Biography Achu was assigned with the task of keeping the Sun Disc safe from any treasure robbers. To do such a task, he learned the secrets of magic. For many years, he remained its protector, and hid false Sun Discs throughout the jungle. Also, the TumTum Tribe was gifted with the Crystal Brick, which Achu was sworn to protect. The Adventurers Achu first encountered the Adventurers near an overgrown pyramid temple, where he had hidden one of the false Sun Discs. He used a light beam to start a large spider, presumably enlarged by his own powers, on its hunt to keep the Adventurers away. The Adventurers tried to get at the Sun Disc with their Expedition Balloon, but Achu punctured the zeppelin with a magical blast, forcing the Adventurers to leave. Achu met the Adventurers again at the Amazon Ancient Ruins. Johnny Thunder successfully entered the ruins and retrieved the one true Sun Disc. However, when he tried to cross an old bridge leading away from the temple, Achu made the bridge snap, nearly dropping Johnny Thunder to his death. Johnny Thunder escaped, but he was forced to drop the Sun Disc in order to do so. Achu retrieved the disc and returned it to the temple. Later, while guarding a small riverside cave, home to another false Sun Disc (in hoping to fool the Adventurers), Achu was attacked by Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano. Luckily, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Gabarro heard one of the villains firing a pistol, and investigated. They captured the villains and freed Achu. Since then, Achu has shown respect for Johnny Thunder, and eventually allowed him to take the real Sun Disc back to the museum. The Crystal Brick Later that year, the Brickster arrived and stole the Crystal Brick from the TumTum Tribe. Shortly afterward, Pepper Roni and Luna Rom came in search of the Brickster. Achu pleaded to them for help in retrieving the Crystal Brick. Not only were Pepper and Luna able to get the Crystal Brick back, but they also managed to recapture the Brickster. Achu thanked them for their deeds. LEGO Racers That same year, Achu saw interest in joining a LEGO Racing Championship. In the races he was in, he raced against an Islander, King Kahuka, King Richard, Commander Cold, and Baron Sam Sinister von Barron. He raced at Enchanted Island, the Royal Knights' Kingdom, Ice Planet 2002, and the Amazon. However, he did not get much farther in the competition, and never personally met Rocket Racer. Two years later, he used one of his portals and brought two of his TumTum tribesmen, Bungo and Morat, to Adventurers Dino Island. The TumTum Tribe had been to Dino Island on previous occasions, because a village and several Amazonian temples were already built, and Achu, Bungo, and Morat knew the island well. This was during the Galactic Racing Championship. He did not join the races, but simply watched from the side. The Brickster's Revenge Achu and the TumTum Tribe used a portal to go to Adventurers' Island, where they built many temples and the Aztec Village. When Pepper Roni came and rescued the dinosaurs from Sam Sinister, Achu and his villagers were celebrating just outside the Aztec Village. For years, this was the last known sighting of Achu, although the Aztec Village played host to a meeting between a champion soccer team and the Adventurers Villains in 2002. Dino Attack In 2010, Achu and the TumTum Tribe became aware of what they described as a tear in the universal fabric, concentrated within one of their temples on Adventurers' Island. When XERRD exploited the dark energies within the temple, Achu suddenly found the island at war. Mutant Dinos wrecked havoc across the planet, destroying Achu's villages in the Amazon and on Dino Island. Seeing Aztec Village as their last hope, Achu concentrated on preparing the TumTum Tribe for battle. This preparation was fully necessary, as they often found themselves conflicting against the Mutant Dinos. Unfortunately, because XERRD's visit led to Mutant Dinos, Achu and his tribe became xenophobic. Several islanders captured a group of Dino Attack agents consisting of Rex, Amanda Claw, Tracer, Chompy, and Dust. Achu was angry with the group because Dust had killed several of his tribesmen, but he saw that Rex and Chompy, two natives of Adventurers' Island, were fully devoted to saving the island and defeating the Mutant Dinos. Therefore, he decided to put them to the test, teleporting them into the midst of the battlefield. Seeing that the Dino Attack agents were able to effectively hold their ground against Mutant Dinos, Achu teleported them back to Aztec Village and informed them that the village was under attack by Mutant Dinos. He had created a magical barrier to keep most Mutant Dinos from approaching, but maintaining the barrier made him weary. When Zachary, who helped Dust escape the islanders, was brought before Achu, the tribal ruler decided to put this young Dino Attack agent to the test by ordering him to help in the village defense, but restricting him from using any weapon but a spear. Eventually, the strain was too much, and Achu fainted. His magical barrier then went down, allowing Mutant Dinos to enter the village. Luckily, Dino Attack Team, the TumTum Tribe, and a herd of Triceratops were able to defend the village. Following the battle, Achu was able to recover. He talked to Rex about the Maelstrom Temple that he sought, revealing that he believed that the Maelstrom Temple was a corrupted Temple of Creation. Later, Achu met with the alpha female T-Rex of Adventurers' Island. They agreed that they needed to help the Dino Attack Team, which was locked in battle against an army of Stromlings outside the Temple of Hotep III. Achu sent word to the Sphinx Area, requesting that Queen Legotiti and her Matching Mummies join them in battle. Then, Achu mounted the alpha female T-Rex, and together they led the TumTum Tribe and native dinosaurs to the Temple of Hotep III, aiding the Dino Attack Team in their struggle. With the combined effort of the TumTum Tribe, native dinosaurs, Dino Attack Team, and the Agents Defense Organization, the Maelstrom's forces were held back long enough for the Dino Attack Team to purify the Temple of Creation of the Maelstrom. Unfortunately, the alpha female T-Rex perished in the battle. Achu, the TumTum Tribe, and several native dinosaurs later traveled to an Adventurers' outpost and celebrated their victory. During this time, Achu learned from Chompy that Rex was the T-Rex's older brother and next in line to be the alpha T-Rex. A T-1 Typhoon containing Rex, Amanda, Greybeard, Frozeen, and Hertz later landed at the outpost. Achu explained the alpha situation to Rex, who refused the position and instead passed it on to his younger brother Chompy. Achu officially proclaimed Chompy the alpha T-Rex and gave one last good bye to the Dino Attack agents before they departed. Abilities and Traits In order to fully protect the Sun Disc, Achu learned how to do magic. The full extent of his abilities is unknown, but he has been known to enlarge spiders, puncture even the Expedition Balloon with a blast of magic, make light, create magical barriers, and create portals. This last ability may explain just how he lives in the Amazon, but can travel to Dino Island and Adventurers' Island so easily. However, extended use of his magic drains his strength until he collapses from exhaustion. Achu is a fully devoted protector to the Sun Disc. It did not matter if the intruder was good like Johnny Thunder or evil like Señor Palomar; he would do anything to keep the Sun Disc safe. He is also clever, having hidden false Sun Discs of less value around the Amazon jungle. Achu also has no problem of living in the vicinity of dinosaurs. He is a fierce leader who always acts in the best interest of the TumTum Tribe, but became xenophobic as a result of the heightened security. Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Allies